


[維勇] 暗鎖 04(完整版) / [Victuuri] Lock04(Full Ver.)

by moonlightneko



Category: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Fandom, Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightneko/pseuds/moonlightneko
Summary: 你現在，一個人在家嗎？Are You in the House Alone?





	[維勇] 暗鎖 04(完整版) / [Victuuri] Lock04(Full Ver.)

/背後注意/

 

    兩人度過了瘋狂的夜晚，雙雙陷在情慾的狂流當中，輪流達到頂點好幾次，最後是怎麼睡著的沒人知道。

 

    維克多果然實現了他的諾言讓勇利下不了床。

 

    勇利上完廁所回到房間，看見散落一地的衣物，不禁想起昨夜的放縱，到現在使用過度的某處還隱隱抽痛著，腰部跟大腿更是痠痛得簡直要散架。剛才在浴室的明亮的大鏡子中無意間瞧見自己腰間兩側明顯的紅手印，在在都顯示到底有多沈迷在其中，被這麼用力掐著，當時卻完全不覺得痛。

 

    勇利為自己倒了一杯水，回到床邊緩緩坐下，滋潤了自己因為喊叫過度而乾涸不已的喉嚨。

    他輕輕撫摸著維克多柔軟如絲的銀髮，捲翹的濃密睫毛正覆蓋著那雙美麗的眼睛。儘管在他們第一次見面之前從未見過對方的長相，但打從第一眼見到他，那雙如湖水般清澈見底的藍色眼睛，將他深深吸引住了。到現在他還是有點不敢置信，這麼完美的男人竟會愛上自己。

 

    「早安，我的美人。」他的手突然被握住，勇利嚇了一跳急忙想將手收回，卻被銀髮男人拉到唇邊親吻著。「偷看我這麼久想做什麼？」

 

    眼見勇利白皙的臉頰迅速地燒紅起來，維克多又起了想逗弄他的小心思。他伸出舌頭緩慢地將勇利的食指捲入口中，輕輕地前後吸吮著像是在模仿著什麼。這麼明顯不過的意思令勇利心跳不受控地加速。接著連中指也被含入，暗示十足的意味，腦海裡浮現過往歡愉場景，勇利只感到有什麼往下腹部直衝，他不由自主地吞了口口水。

 

    維克多嘴角微微勾起，手臂稍微施力將勇利撐在他身側的手拉到自己胸前，重心不穩的勇利失去手的支撐而改為趴姿。維克多瞬間將勇利的唇連同他的驚呼聲，一同含進嘴裡，霸道的舌頭直接撬開他的牙關鑽進去與他糾纏著。

 

    「勇利總是…讓我如此失控。」直到兩人吻到缺氧，維克多才終於放開勇利讓他趴在自己胸口上。耳邊傳來維克多強壯有力的心跳聲，勇利閉上雙眼，幸福感滿溢整個心中。

 

 

＊

    愉快的時間總是過得特別快，回到東京的勇利與維克多像是橡皮糖一樣一刻也不想與對方分開，幾乎是形影不離。直到要打包行李時才不得不面對現實。

    家裏飄滿了食物的香氣，鍋裡金黃豬排正炸得滋滋作響。勇利熟練地用長筷子為豬排翻了個身好讓它炸得更均勻；他將高麗菜細細切絲泡在冰塊水內，那邊又忙著調製勝生家特製醬汁。

    維克多的目光總是不由自主地追尋著勇利，看著他在廚房裡忙碌的身影，就覺得幸福的難以形容。他從來都不知道原來自己一個這麼容易滿足的人。在俄羅斯時，每天要與罪犯鬥智，冒著生命危險查案也不是什麼稀奇的事。但只是待在勇利身邊、甚至只聽聽他的聲音而已，就能令他感到安心。

    「勇利～～我不想回去…」維克多從背後環抱住勇利，嚇得他手上的湯勺差點掉落。

    「別鬧。」勇利也不推開他，就任由維克多抱著，繼續攪拌湯鍋。

    「我真的不放心你一個人。」他的臉就埋在勇利頸項之間，汲取他淡淡的香氣。

    「我會小心的，你也幫我裝了監視器不是嗎。」被維克多的頭髮弄得有些癢，他微微扭動脖子。

    「嗯…那是讓我看你的…(以下消音)」維克多輕輕含住勇利的耳垂，用氣音說著。

    「喂！」勇利只覺得雞皮疙瘩都起來了，這傢伙老是可以隨時隨地讓自己每個細胞都感到害羞。

 

    「嘿嘿！不鬧你了。要不你搬去跟鈴木住一陣子？」維克多終於放過勇利的脖子，轉身替他拿湯碗。

    「你放心我和他住一起？俄羅斯大醋桶？」勇利歪著頭淺笑揶揄著他。

    「很放心啊，他才不敢對你怎樣。要是敢怎樣，我先在遊戲裡殺爆他，接著我本人親自率領精英部隊讓他屍骨無存。」維克多的語氣是輕快的，但那雙藍色眼睛裡卻是流露著淡淡殺氣。

    「唔、屍骨無存什麼的也太可怕了吧。」一瞬間，勇利又回想起那個連續殺人案，不禁打了個哆索。他知道維克多因為職業關係，常常要面對兇狠的罪犯，網上時常也流傳著戰鬥民族警察逮捕犯人時戰鬥力爆棚的影片。

    「開玩笑的，我只是打個比方啦！」維克多隨即露出燦爛的笑臉，那股恐怖的氣息頓時消失無蹤。

 

    遠方的鈴木前輩打了個響亮的噴嚏。

 

    「說真的勇利，我好餓。」維克多又湊上前去蹭了蹭勇利的脖子。

    「就快弄好了，客人也快到了吧？」勇利將炸得金黃酥脆的豬排起鍋，放置在瀝油架上。

    「我想吃點開胃菜。」話未說完，他從耳後一路輕吻，直到找到那片柔軟的唇，纏綣深情。

 

    接吻是誘人的動力，更是幸福的陶醉。沈浸在戀愛中的兩人往往只要一個吻就能使對方意亂情迷，久久難以忘懷。品嚐唇舌之間的甜蜜，從淺嚐逐漸加深。唇齒之間是勇利方才試味道的醬料氣味，食物香氣混合著情慾，勇利身子逐漸放軟，原本撐在流理台上的雙手不自覺地環上維克多的脖子。他感受著帶繭的手指從衣襬探入，順著腰側輕柔地游移。

 

    「唔、生菜沙拉？你不是說待會你要做…」一縷換氣的時間，兩人唇瓣還輕輕貼著。勇利被親得暈乎乎的，倒還記得維克多說過要親自做沙拉。

    「那個很快，現在我比較想吃…」那雙眼睛裡閃爍著危險的光芒，火點燃了，他很確定。勇利頓時覺得他就像那塊躺在高麗菜絲上的豬排，準備被享用。

 

    對方下身傳來的硬度非比尋常，隨著他動作微微磨蹭著自己，他明白自己也逐漸硬了。維克多永遠都知道該怎麼勾起自己的慾望，自己也總是自願跳入坑。

 

    “叮咚！” 門鈴非常不識相的響起，勇利腦中突然閃過一個想法。

 

    「你去開門吧，我先去洗個澡換件衣服，身上都是油煙味。」勇利推了推維克多的胸膛，微笑著說。

 

    「唷！維克多，竟然是你來開門啊。」門外的鈴木見是維克多來開門，有些訝異。「來，這是禮物。」

    「勇利說要先去洗澡，你們先進來坐吧。」維克多接過紙袋，裡頭是兩瓶紅酒。語氣冷淡。

    「你是杉田吧，你好，我是維克多。」維克多瞧見在鈴木身後的人，也向他打招呼。

    「您您您您好，敝人杉田請多指教！」杉田紅著臉支支吾吾地打招呼，沒想到可以親眼見到崇拜已久的，伺服器排名第一的玩家，竟然還是個大帥哥。

    「噗！」維克多被他誇張的反應給逗笑了。

    「好了啦，站在門口說話很冷欸，趕快進去吧。」鈴木拉著杉田，跟在維克多後面進屋子。

 

    維克多就像個稱職男主人似的將客人們帶領至客廳坐定位，又為他們上茶水、開電視。

 

    「你們隨意，我還有個菜要做。」維克多說完就走回廚房。

 

    然而當他看見勇利蹲在水槽下方時，他眨眨眼無聲地詢問：”幹嘛？”  
    只見勇利臉色微紅羞澀地笑了笑，換維克多懵了。

 

     「維克多，需要幫忙嗎？」不遠處的客廳，鈴木回頭就看見維克多低著頭似乎正在洗菜，但好像洗得有點久。  
     「不、不用。生菜我習慣洗乾淨一點，畢竟要…生吃嘛。」維克多這麼說著。  
     「哦。」鈴木又回過頭去看電視，不時與身旁一起來的朋友杉田談論著新聞話題。

 

     勇利的唇像是花瓣一樣，唇形適中。額頭上的細汗緩緩淌下，汗濕了他白淨的額頭。長得清秀俊俏的他，正在做難以啟齒的情事。

     維克多低頭注視。勇利閉著眼睛，因為運動而泛起紅暈的臉頰，還有被自己塞得鼓鼓的小嘴。

     他輕柔地吸吮，柔軟舌尖輕輕刮搔他敏感的邊緣，一進一出溫柔至極卻又強勢霸道。惹得維克多心臟無法抑制的狂跳，細細汗珠逐漸從額角冒出。

 

     一個櫥櫃之隔，在隨時都會被撞見的小地方，客廳裡時不時傳來鈴木和杉田的談笑聲，嘩嘩水流掩蓋過了刻意降低舔弄吸吮的淫糜聲音。

   

     維克多也不那麼游刃有餘了，香豔刺激的景象，使他不自覺地前後輕輕地動了起來。兩顆小球正溫柔地被撫弄著，勇利忽快忽慢地動作，舌尖不時輕輕地挑動他的龜頭尖端，炙熱又酥麻的快感不斷侵襲他的意志。

 

     就快到了。等到他重新聚焦在勇利的臉上時，才發覺已經爆發在勇利嘴裡。

 

 

     維克多一度軟腳差點跪下去，想扶著什麼站穩。手卻不小心碰到邊上的蘋果，落在不鏽鋼的料理台上發出了不小的聲響。鈴木他們被這聲音吸引而轉頭望向他——

     「沒事，不小心碰到。」維克多揚起手上的蘋果。

     維克多臉色微紅有些尷尬的笑臉中似乎帶點呼吸不順，怎麼洗個菜這麼費勁的嗎？

 

     半軟的肉棒還靠在勇利紅潤的唇邊，牽扯出白濁的細絲。勇利伸手輕拂過溢出嘴角的液體，並舔了舔自己的指頭。

     他瞇著眼睛對著維克多勾起一個淺淺的弧度，又做了個無聲的口型：”我真的要去洗澡了。”

 

＊

    料理一一上桌，維克多將醒好的酒倒滿四個杯子之後，鈴木與山田也來到餐桌前入座，勇利這時才慢悠悠地從房間裡走出來。

    「勇利，你這個澡也洗得太久了。」鈴木看著從房內走出來的勇利。

    「哦，因為衣服噴到油了，我花了點時間處理。」脖子上掛著毛巾，髮梢還微微滴著水珠，很自然地坐在自己的位置前。

    「你又不吹頭髮就亂跑。」回到餐廳的維克多路過勇利身後，順手就拿起掛在勇利脖子上的毛巾幫他擦頭髮。

 

    「你發什麼呆呢？」鈴木用手肘輕輕頂了頂身旁的杉田，他訝異的表情全都寫在臉上。

    過了幾秒鐘，杉田才語帶猶豫，囁嚅地說：「那、那個。原來”Yuri”是男生啊？我一直以為是女生…」

    「……」

    「……」

    「……」

 

    「哈哈哈哈杉田，我沒跟你說過嗎？」鈴木率先爆出大笑。鈴木以前和勇利同是設計部門，後來才轉調至行銷媒體部門。杉田是與他同部門的後輩，雖然都在同公司，也一起玩遊戲，但從未和勇利見過面，遊戲中也只用文字溝通。

    突然成為眾人焦點的勇利，不自在地拿起面前的酒杯喝了一口「喂，前輩你笑得太誇張了啦…」

    「不怪你這種反應，因為我一開始也以為勇利是女生。」維克多笑著說，誰叫他的遊戲ID用的是Yuri☆彡。

    「真的太好笑了，我不行了。」鈴木笑得上氣不接下氣，頻頻揉肚子。

    「哦～原來你那時候對我這麼有耐心，是因為以為我是女生的緣故？」勇利推了推眼鏡，雙手交叉撐在下巴，眼鏡出現謎之反光。

    「不不不勇利，那是一開始，後來我就知道你是男生了啊。」感覺到旁邊冷風陣陣，維克多趕緊安撫他，又是摸摸頭，又是親親臉頰的。他又接著說「我有多愛你你又不是不知道～別生氣了寶貝。」

    「好了啦…我又沒有生氣。」勇利紅著臉將杯中物一飲而盡，他不太習慣在別人面前這樣，有些害羞。

 

    杉田覺得今晚他刷新了世界觀。首先崇拜已久的偶像維克多是個大帥哥，與高冷的外貌相反，溫柔體貼又會做菜；接著沒想到一直以為是維克多女友的團寵Yuri竟然是男兒身，還將維克多吃得死死的。

 

    「對了，維克多，聽說俄羅斯那個連環殺人案，裡面有個成員是日本人？」鈴木喝了口紅酒，突然聊起方才在新聞看到的報導。

    「對啊，這個犯罪集團非常狡詐，到目前為止三個成員裡，一個被捕，兩個在逃。總是挑在深夜故意破壞路燈或是沒監視器的地方作案棄屍，詭計多端且行蹤飄忽。」維克多切了塊炸豬排，沾上大量醬汁送進嘴裡，直呼勇利的料理世界第一。

    「真可怕…為什麼會有這麼心狠手辣的人？」勇利回想著之前看過的新聞，不禁打了個冷顫。

    「所以才需要我們的存在啊。」維克多伸手捏了捏勇利的臉頰，表情滿是寵溺。

 

    「……」

    鈴木和杉田互看一眼，覺得答應過來和這對無意識灑狗糧的夫夫共用晚餐，真是個錯誤的決定。

 

＊

    日子又回歸平常，這是勇利銷假上班的第一天。維克多回國之前的夜晚，他們激戰到天亮，昨天又在機場的廁所裡面硬是被他用口出來。這樣連續一週每天都這麼刺激，饒是正值青壯年紀，身體還算健康的勇利也有點吃不消。

 

    「嘿～戀愛中的人不一樣喔！」鈴木從勇利背後拍他肩膀，意味深長的看著他的脖子。

    「前輩！」勇利被他嚇一跳，剛沖好的滾燙咖啡差點灑了一地。

    「抱歉、抱歉，不是故意要嚇你的。」

    「沒事啦，是我反應太大了，對不起。」

 

    「你家那位真的很擔心你，昨天他還私訊我，很有禮貌地要我多幫忙留意保護你。雖然有點奇怪，但一個大男人這樣被捧在手心上，你可真是幸福到不行呀。」鈴木擺擺手表示不在意，他知道勇利最近飽受驚嚇。但熱愛八卦的他同時也很關注他們兩人的戀愛話題。

    「是嗎？維克多竟然…」聞言，勇利心中是滿滿的幸福感，能有個人這樣愛自己真好。臉上浮起的小紅暈暴露了他心中所想的。

    「夠了，你渾身戀愛酸臭味已經濃到不行，快收回去！可憐的前輩我連個女朋友都沒有呀～」鈴木作勢捏起鼻子，誇張的動作逗笑了勇利。

 

    不得不說，勇利確實長得好看。第一眼並不會太對他上心，但他這個人有種魔力，有著會使周圍的人凝聚在一起的魅力。比女孩子還要溫柔又貼心，難怪俄羅斯大帥哥一次就翻船栽跟頭，被他收服。

 

＊

   勇利幾乎都快忘了之前天天提心吊膽的。且最近工作量不算大，他很有時間與維克多在遊戲裡談情說愛，閃得他們的隊友直呼要把他們倆踢出隊伍。

     「好了，我要先睡了唷，還有你要記得吃晚飯，別老是忙到忘記吃。」和朋友們團練結束之後，勇利與維克多總是習慣再用電話聊一會兒。

    「是是～我知道了老婆大人。」維克多笑嘻嘻地說，今晚他要回到警局值夜班，這會兒與勇利說話，就是正在充電呢。

    「那，晚安囉！」

 

    掛掉電話之後，勇利哼著歌，開始整理從陽台收進來的衣物。他背對著房門，突然聽見有人走路的聲音，家裡是木質地板，走路的聲音特別明顯。約莫過了10秒之後，他才想起家裡只有他一個人。

 

    炎熱的夏天裡，勇利洗過澡之後，就只穿了條四角褲裸著上身開始連線玩遊戲。他隨手抄起放在床邊的球棒開始檢查房子，然而家裡是一個人都沒有。

 

    是錯覺吧？是錯覺吧。

    室內溫度顯示25度，勇利卻感到全身寒毛直豎。

 

 

\------------------------

tbc.

 

 

看到背後注意你們肯定想到別的地方去了

有沒有覺得背後涼涼的？

 

 


End file.
